


A Family of Three

by rianisbeststoneboi (SassHeliosAzuras)



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV), dark - Fandom
Genre: Bennu is adopted by a goth and a scary giant, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, baby pancake, she dosn't know she adopted ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassHeliosAzuras/pseuds/rianisbeststoneboi
Summary: Baby Bennu warming up to this strange giant that visits her mother in their nest, and after a while she forgets about the time before her papa came into thier lives.
Relationships: Rek'yr/skekMal (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 7





	A Family of Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pappels (SabakuNoKel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/gifts), [RockyFennek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyFennek/gifts).



> Artwork created by the wonderful https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyFennek/pseuds/RockyFennek Thank you! This little one shot came about from me and pappels discord tread so credit goes to them also for inspiration.

_She didn't know what this giant one who spoke to her mother was, or why the giant had come to their nest. But he was warm and gentle and feed her good things, and mama seemed to like it. So the tiny crystal shimmer made sure to welcome the giant her mama liked._

_By bringing it some of her toys and treats mama had given her. It seemed to like the the good things she brought it, for it would always groom her and pet her afterwards._

_The creature must have been so happy to have found her and mama's nest, because the times it left became fewer and shorter in between, and the giant would always bring her toys and food if it'd been gone for to long._

_That only happened when a horrible sound could be heard a loud ringing sound. The sound frightened her, but papa would leave and it would stop. She figured it must be a monster somewhere and that her papa left to fight it so that she and mama would be safe in the nest._

_One day after her papa had been gone for a really long time , he came back to the nest oozing dark red stuff that smelled bad. So desperate to get to him that she flapped her little wings furiously._ _And before she knew it, she was up out of her crib and gliding across the room into her father's arms._

_"Mal! Bennu's very first flight!" Her mama exclaimed with joy almost dropping the bandages._

_" Good pup, you did good my pup." Her father cooed petting her tiny head as mama began covering him up where the bad liquid spilled. She purred happily squeaking a tiny rumble. Her mama and papa looked on with pride, giving her many chin scratches and treats that day._


End file.
